Love and Shooting Stars
by wastedaddiction
Summary: A wish on a shooting star gets Morinaga exactly what he wants, but at a price...
1. Prologue

Characters belong to Takanaga Hinako.

So, if you havent heard, I lost the USB with all my KB fics on it. All of them. I've since started a few new stories, but Im kinda depressed about it. Im posting this one so that you'll have something to read while I try to rebuild the old stories, but dont expect it to be updated on a regular basis. Its just a filler.

:(

Anywho~ Its a simple "Be careful what you wish for" story.

Enjoy? Review? I could really use one of those about now...

* * *

Prologue

It was another dark Saturday night, and Tetsuhiro Morinaga was standing under a streetlight a few streets down from the hospital. In one hand was a small bouquet of flowers, and in the other a long hand-written note. Neither would serve their purpose tonight.

On the weekends, Tetsuhiro would usually hang out with his friends, but truth be told, he didn't have many of those nowadays. No one wanted to hang around the guy who seduced a member of the Junya family. No one wanted to have their reputation smeared that way.

By now, Tetsuhiro was used to the harsh glares and useless whispers—he knew what they were saying about him. He was used to being alone by now, and it didn't matter that much, because he only wanted to see one person anyways. His family hated him, his friends had disappeared, and at 15 he had taken a few too many sips of beer, but he had no one to cry to except his already soaked pillow and a small teddy bear Masaki had given him on their fifth "date". In the dark, after the long nightly fight he had with his parents, he would talk to it, tell it his secrets, and desperately wish it was someone else in his arms.

"I miss you," he would whisper over and over again, finally drifting off to sleep. "I still love you, Masaki-san…"

But now, as he slowly walked home, dreading the fight that was sure to be had at his late arrival, he felt those feelings change. Since he had heard Masaki had slashed his wrist, his heart had been filled with near constant worry. It was only natural to worry about someone you loved. However, Tetsuhiro wasn't all that sure of that feeling anymore. What_ was_ love anyway? Was it the butterflies, the excitement, the urge to kiss, the willingness to do what they wanted? Was it the physical feeling of their skin against yours, the pleasure in the connections of their bodies, the euphoria in the after-effects of sex? What was it, because he didn't have any of those anymore. All he had was the need to see him, to know he was okay. Those stupid security people wouldn't even tell him how he was doing.

Tetsuhiro felt a strange surge of anger. The rumors were wrong! He didn't seduce Masaki and he didn't dump him! It was more the other way around if anything else. Sure, he had confessed, but Masaki was the one pushing to go further, telling him to be happy, and then just dumping him because his brother yelled at them. In the back of his mind, Tetsuhiro always knew Masaki was in love with Kunihiro. But he didn't want to think about it—didn't want to believe it. He was happy that he had won Masaki, not Kunihiro, but in the end…in the end, he knew that he wouldn't be able to tell a soul the truth.

Finding a trash can, he dumped the flowers once again, but folded the note up and stuck it in his back pocket. _Just in case_, he told himself. He didn't want to go home. Dad would yell. Mom might slap him again. Kunihiro, well, he pretended he didn't exist these days. That was kind of okay. Tetsuhiro had nothing to say to him anyways. Everyone had left him, all because of one unlocked door. Tears spilled over and poured down his face. He looked up at the moon, remembering a night a few months back when everything was still okay.

Masaki was sleeping over, and had snuck into his room and woken Tetsuhiro up.

"Come on," he hissed in the dark. "I wanna show you something."

Reluctantly, Tetsuhiro let himself be pulled out of bed and walked over to the window where Masaki was standing. "What if Nii-san wakes up? He'll get suspicious." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"It's alright, he was fast asleep." Masaki whispered and pulled the curtain back. Pale moonlight flooded into the room. The moon was full and bright and seemed to have a certain meaning to it.

Masaki pointed to it and said, "See how big it is tonight?" When Tetsuhiro nodded, he continued. "My mom once told me it's a Lover's Moon and that when the sky is full of light, like full moons and shooting stars, it's sorta like a promise to lost lover's everywhere that love will find its way. That why it's so bright. It's trying to light the lover's path back to each other. It means that eventually, everything will be alright, even if it isn't now. True love finds its way." Masaki looked at Tetsuhiro and smiled.

He smiled back, pulled him close, and whispered in his ear, "But Masaki-san, we have each other right here. We're not lost. We don't need the moon or shooting stars, because we're together." Then Tetsuhiro pulled the curtain closed, darkening the room again, and kissed Masaki lightly on the lips. "Forever, right?"

It was a sad smile Masaki gave him. He looked guilty. "Yeah," he muttered. "Forever." They kissed again and Masaki returned to Kunihiro's room.

Tetsuhiro was staring at the moon—a Lovers Moon tonight— letting the tears fall, when he saw it. It was bright flash speeding across the sky. A shooting star! It really was a night dedicated to lovers. Quickly, closed his eyes and he made a wish.

_I wish that one day, I'll find someone who loves me back…_

Tetsuhiro smiled sadly but kept his eyes closed.

Because wishes didn't come true.

And shooting stars can't find love.

And he was so sure that he'd never be in love again.


	2. Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for

Koisuru Bokun belongs to Takanaga Hinako. I dont own shit :)

I've been on hiatus, but yay I'm writing again! Next up on the update list...The Same Mistake! So keep your eyes peeled.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Oh, Senpai…"

Morinaga sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't a party person. That wasn't it. It wasn't that he didn't like the crowds. Because he didn't mind them. And it wasn't that he was antisocial. Far from it. But being inside _that _particular party, _that _particular crowd, with_ those_ particular people, made him somewhat claustrophobic.

At the moment he was leaning on the balcony railing, staring at the shrubbery twenty-four floors down in the hotel's greenhouse. The air was fresh and the night was completely cloud free. He took deep, slow breaths now that he didn't feel like he was being smothered. Tipping his cup just enough, he poured out a small stream of alcohol that fell a few feet short of the greenhouse's glass roof. Tonight, the last thing he needed was to be drunk. Tonight, he planned on asking his senpai a very important question.

It had been exactly three months since Senpai had come back from Canada. He was so sure things had changed there. He could feel it. As he stood in the living room of his senpai's small apartment, he had felt that indestructible need to have that man in his embrace again. And as he wrapped his arms around him and murmured a shy apology, he was frightened. What if Senpai didn't accept it? What if he didn't accept him? For them to come this far in their relationship, only to be completely halted by a stupid mistake—no, that wasn't going to happen. It wasn't. It couldn't. But his fears were soon put to rest, because just like that, he was forgiven. Soon after, their lips met, their bodies collided; they couldn't keep off each other. Not for long anyways. There was something special in that night, something different. Things would change.

But they didn't. In fact, they were worse than before. Morinaga turned around to look at the heated party inside just in time to be reminded why he was struggling.

"Hey," the familiar face came up to him. "Is this where you have been this whole time? You're missing the party."

Morinaga swallowed thickly and something pulled at his heart. "Yeah…"

Senpai pulled a cigarette from inside his pocket and fumbled around looking for the lighter.

"Left pocket." Morinaga recited. Senpai always put his lighter in his left pocket—he was incredibly forgetful. That earned an irritated glare. Neither man said anything while the cigarette was lit and the slim man took a drag. The party could be heard from out on the balcony, but Morinaga was happy just to be alone with his senpai. Maybe he could pry out some information about where their relationship was headed, because lately he had been getting some mixed signals.

Senpai leaned on the railing and looked up, smoke curling into a column from his lips. Those lips… "It's bright out," he muttered, staring at the moon.

Morinaga nodded in agreement and tilted his head upwards. There was a full moon tonight and the sky was filled with milky light. He concentrated on the flickering stars surrounding it and smiled at the words that came to his head. They were like an old fairytale told to put restless children to sleep. Tonight was a Lover's Moon. To be honest, Morinaga couldn't remember the last time he'd seen one of those. It was full and beautiful with its white glow and seemed to take up the whole sky. Tonight, all over the world, true lovers were finding each other. Did he fit that category?

"Senpai," He started with caution. The older man's temper tended to flare at the slightest things. But Morinaga was going to try anyways. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Whipping his head to face him, Senpai asked in surprise, "What?"

"I-I just mean, um, I guess I'm trying to—"Morinaga took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Do you believe that some people were meant to be together?" When Senpai's glare turned narrow, he stuttered on. "Like b-best friends. Or true l-lovers. Do you think some people were destined to be together?" And he sighed as he finally got it out.

Senpai continued to stare at him for a moment, confused. Then he slowly turned his head back towards the sky and took another drag on his cigarette. "Of course not. No real scientist does. The course of people's lives don't depend on some cosmic force like _destiny_ or any of that shit. We are driven by _natural_ forces."

Morinaga squirmed. It wasn't common for them to get in to these types of conversations. "But don't you think that destiny is sort of a natural force itself? Natural forces can't really be stopped, can they? If people are meant to be together, then nothing can really keep them apart, right? So if there was a chance for them to be together, especially if they hadn't seen each other in a while, then it would be natural for them to take it, right? Because it was their destiny. Because they had to! It would be right! Because they really loved each other! True love always finds a way, right?"

Senpai was speechless for a while. He couldn't say anything, and just stared at the man in front of him as if he were a stranger. "Are you drunk?"

Gosh. All of that, lost on him. So much for that approach. "Yeah, maybe a little."

The older man promptly grabbed the cup from Morinaga's hand and poured the remaining contents over the balcony, then let the cup drop, hitting the greenhouse roof. "You act stupid when you're drunk. No more beer for you."

Morinaga shrugged, and leaned over the railing. His eyes were once again drawn towards the sky. The moon really was beautiful tonight. He wondered how many people were falling in love. How many true lovers—soul mates—were finding each other at this very moment? He wished he were one of them.

And then he saw it—that bright flash speeding across the sky. Of course! "Look, Senpai!" He shouted, pointing. "A shooting star!" He quickly turned to the older man. "Quick, make a wish!"

Senpai simply clicked his tongue—_tsk_—and turned away. But Morinaga didn't see him. He closed his eyes, knowing it was kind of silly, and wished with everything he had.

_I wish…I wish that the people I loved would love me back._

He opened his eyes and stared at the spot where he last saw the star. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help doing it anyways. It made him feel better, especially on nights like this. In the back of his mind, where his logic resided, he knew wishes didn't come true. Shooting stars couldn't find love. Not even if his soul mate was standing right next to him.

_Besides,_ he thought, _what was the worst that could happen?_ Would his wish not be fulfilled. Again?

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"What could possibly go wrong" are words that mean, Disaster, I'm sitting here all vulnerable! Please come mess up my life somehow! Haha, I'm almost done with the next chapter too :)


	3. Chapter 2: When you wish upon a star

_Koisuru Boukun belongs to Takanaga Hinako. Lucky._

_This entire chapter is a result of my hard-core procrastination. SO! Just as a warning, my writing style changes from time to time, depending on my mood. And as I am an angst riddled teenager, my mood is usually in the woe-is-me category, thus, so is my writing. But occasionally I take my friends advice and 'cheer the fuck up' so my writing is a bit... feistier. Now I hate it as much as the next fangirl when when the style changes out of the blue, but if I didn't mention it, about a quarter of those who read wouldn't notice. Pretend you are that quarter._

_Any other warnings? Mmm got some swear words...three words in...and lil' bit of sexual content. Oh, and magic. Does magic need a warning? If it does, warning: magic._  
_Also, as an author's notes note, I hate writing stories where I have to substitute Souichi for Senpai. I hate, hate, hate it, but I did it to myself. No one to blame. I'll fix it later..._

_I'm really busy with school'n'junk, so updates will not be frequent. But I wanna give a shout out and a hug to all of you who read and review! I love you guys. Honestly, you make my day sometimes :) So if you want to review, go ahead! I'm not to going to actually ask you to. But I do demand you enjoy the story, mortal!_

* * *

Morinaga's head fuckin'_ hurt._

And the ear-shattering sound that came from his alarm didn't exactly help the pain. He opened his eyes, searching for the source of his misery. If he were coherent, he would have noticed the warm body covering his own, or the fact that the room was unfamiliar, or maybe even that the place he was laying was not his bed.

But he didn't notice any of that. All he could think of was how much he hated alarm clocks at the moment. That is, until he heard the voice.

"'urn da dan thin' uf," said a muffled voice that resonated through his chest.

Confusion hit like a bag of bricks. "Wha-what?"

Senpai's head lifted off his chest. Their eyes locked immediately. Morinaga felt ice in his veins. _Uh-oh_, he thought, panicking. _What did I do to him last night?_

"I said, turn the damn thing off!" Senpai croaked. He waited patiently for Morinaga to reach next to him and switch off the blaring before tiredly dropping his head back onto his chest. The action shocked the poor younger man, who was finally starting to realize something was off.

"Jeeze, its morning already?" His senpai grumbled into his chest. Then he mumbled something about it being too early to fucking… something or the other. Morinaga wasn't listening. He was staring at the room.

It wasn't his. Or Senpai's. In fact, the room didn't belong anywhere in his apartment. They were lying on a huge bed in the middle of the room. Small tables—cluttered with a random assortment of items like the cursed alarm clock, Senpai's glasses, a glass of water, a plate—occupied either ends of the headboard. An open door to the right appeared to be a closet, and a long dresser sat beside it. In his direct line of sight was a closed door. On the right wall was another door, cracked open just slightly. A window let in dusty sunlight from behind and a wooden ceiling fan spun in soft, slow circles above.

What?

Where were they?

"…just a few things to collect before we can relax." Morinaga only caught the last part of what his senpai had been saying.

"Um. What?"

Senpai lifted his head again. Morinaga noted his irritated expression. In fact, he noted everything about the older man. His eyes looked tired, his mouth was set in the non-dangerous frown, and his hair was a mess. He could feel his skin directly against the other, and realized that neither of them was wearing clothes. That was distracting. Senpai was practically lying on top of him.

"How much did you have to drink last night?"

"Drink? I didn't…" Morinaga trailed off. Did he drink last night? He couldn't remember. Not last night, or the night before, or the night before that. Nothing. But he knew this was wrong. He knew he didn't belong here.

His senpai finally yawned and stated that he was making coffee. Then he rolled out of bed—naked, Morinaga noted—and landed with sleep-drenched balance. Morinaga couldn't help but stare at his slim, perfect form as he scooped some pants off the floor and slipped into them, grabbing his glasses afterwards. He lifted a shirt from off the dresser and threw it on without bothering to button anything.

"You take a shower first, okay?" Senpai called out, already in the next room. "You stink like booze!"

Morinaga sat motionless in bed. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was staring up at the sky. For a while, he tried to remember the last few weeks, but all that came back to him were memories that didn't make sense.

"Oh, man..." he groaned to himself, "I'm in trouble."

Well, sitting around wasn't getting him anywhere, and he did smell like booze. Time to locate the shower. Finding a lamp in the corner, Morinaga found that the room wasn't as clean as he preferred. Clothes were strewn across the room, on random objects, and there seemed to be more on the floor then in the closet. There was a funny little pathway from the door to the bed that had no clothes littering it.

_Huh. That's funny. Why would there be no clothes there? And why are there clothes everywhere else? _He picked up a pair of boxers that clearly weren't his. _It's like someone just started undressing on their…way…to …bed. _

A memory hit him so hard, that he physically took a step back and involuntarily gasped.

_Senpai had his arms wrapped around his neck and Morinaga had one hand on his waist and the other in a fistful of hair. They were both trying to get as close to the other as humanly possible. Morinaga could remember the feeling—he just wanted to melt into the other man's skin because that seemed to be the only way he was going to get close enough to satisfy him. Senpai's tongue was licking at his lips and it made him want more._

_The two stumbled towards the bed, falling backwards when the back of Senpai's knees found the edge. There was a layer of clothes in the way and it felt like they couldn't undress fast enough. Their excitement made their fingers slip and hands shake. Finally, when Senpai had his shirt unbuttoned and his pants at his knees, when Morinaga had his shirt off and his zipper down, they took a second to breathe. _

_But Morinaga couldn't wait. He grabbed his partner's throbbing member and ran his thumb across the head. Senpai let out a sound similar to a whimper. He dug his fingers into Morinaga's back, his nails marking the skin like they had so many times before, sending chills up his spine and down his arms. It was okay. Morinaga always relished in the marks later. But his senpai didn't only cause pain. He also knew how to pleasure and it wasn't long before Morinaga's own erection was sitting in his palm. He wanted more, more…_

_Senpai seemed to echo his thoughts, panting out with every stroke,"More, more, please— Morinaga!" And he had plans to give him much, much more._

Morinaga stood still, staring at the unidentified door. _What was that? _His thoughts told him that the scene had happened last night, but...

No, he definitely needed a shower to clear his head. He walked towards the center door and pushed it open to find a bathroom. It was bigger than he expected. Suddenly his head was throbbing again and he felt like he could hurl. A cold shower would do him good. He definitely felt like he had a hangover, but he didn't remember drinking anything. All he remembered was being at a party, asking Senpai a question (that he knew was important, though he couldn't remember that either) and making a wish on a star.

"The star…"

"That's right," the sing-song reply made Morinaga's eye's widen.

A giggle came from behind him and he whirled around.

On the bed sat a young girl of about thirteen. She had short, dark hair that framed her face, matching bright eyes, and a white dress that sparkled. In her hand was a wand with a star-shaped ornament attached to the end which seemed to glow. Behind her back were wings made of light. The girl, as dazzling as she was, simply smiled.

"Kanako?"


End file.
